SAR is the acronym of “Specific Absorption Rate” which refers to the absorption ratio or absorption rate of the electromagnetic wave. It is the absorption ratio of the electromagnetic wave energy emitted by cellphones or wireless devices. It is defined as that the human body will generate an induced internal electromagnetic field in the function of an external electromagnetic field, thus the international science community utilizes a “SAR” value to quantify and measure the radiation emitted from cellphones.
With the development of mobile communication, the hand-held mobile terminal is getting closer to people's lives. People are using mobile terminals, for instance, cellphones or tablet computers more frequently and for longer terms.
Due to the rise of various mobile terminals, an antenna assembly becomes an essential assembly for realizing the date exchange between a terminal and another terminal or a terminal and a base station, staying around the mobile terminals at a near distance for long term use is bound to harm the human body.